The present invention relates to a method of making high purity MoO2 and in particular to near theoretical density MoO2 plates, products containing such plates.
Indium-tin oxide (ITO) zinc-doped ITO, and aluminum-doped ZnO are typical sputtering target materials However, when they are used in applications, as for instance in organic light-emitting diodes, their work function (typically about 4.7 eV) does not match well with the desired light emitting function.
It would be desirable to provide a sputtering target material that could be used to make organic light-emitting diodes that do not have the problems and limitations of ITO and zinc-doped ITO sputtering target materials.